


Toujours pareil

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Always like this, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Luffy Being Luffy, Marines, Nakama, Nakamaship, Other, Run Away, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Arriver sur une île, une base de Marine, fuir.Meh, le même topo depuis qu'elle avait monté sur le Merry quoi.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami
Series: Journal de Bord [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Toujours pareil

C’était toujours pareil, soupira Nami. 

Il fallait toujours que l’une des trois fortes têtes finissent par se faire repérer par des soldats quand il y avait une base de la Marine sur l’île. Toujours. 

Et quand c’était pas eux qui causaient ce repérage, c’était parce qu’ils avaient pénétré la base comme si de rien n’était parce qu’ils croyaient que c’était un marché. Oui, l’explication stupide de Luffy lui restait en travers de la gorge. 

« Aller on se grouille ! » hurla-t-elle « Remonter moi ces voiles ! Franky Coup de Burst dans une minute ! »

« Bien sis’ ! »

Non vraiment, c’était toujours pareil, pensa-t-elle en voyant Luffy renvoyer des balles grâce à son corps élastique vers le port où les soldats de la Marine venaient d’arriver à cause de la poursuite.


End file.
